The Death Song of Uther Pendragon
by KickTheAmazingTilly
Summary: Set directly after The Death Song Of Uther Pendragon. What if Uther HAD managed to tell Arthur Merlin's secret before he was sent back to the After Life? How would Arthur react? And what would become of our warlock? Spoilers for Season 5. I have edited the story because I realised that some of the chapters were really hard to understand. Sorry about that.
1. The Death Song of Uther Pendragon

**I don't own Merlin. I wish I did ;). This is dedicated to Sanjana because she is awesome and I love her! Go read her story, False Reflections NOW!**

"Father!"

"Arthur! Wait! I have something to tell you!"

"I don't care father! I don't care that you don't like the way I do things but, I think you should know that this is the way that I want to rule MY country!"

"No Arthur! Wait! You must know! Merlin has magic!"

Arthur paused. He looked at Merlin. Merlin was wearing a very guilty and sad look on his face.

"No. This isn't true." Arthur said slowly. Uther smiled and used his new-found power to throw a weapon at Merlin. Merlin saw it just in time to stop it only a couple of centimeters away from his face. It hovered for a while and then dropped it by his feet. Arthur stared disbelieving at Merlin but regardless while his father was distracted he blew the horn and Uther was sent back to Afterlife, where he truly belonged.

After he was gone, Arthur finally looked up at Merlin. Merlin opened his mouth in trying to explain his current position. Arthur interrupted his by putting his hand up to signal that he didn't want to hear anything. Merlin stopped and but his lip nervously. They both stood like this for a while until Arthur left the room sighing and running his hair and looking tired and worn out. Merlin stood there for a while longer thinking about what he wanted to do next.

*In Arthur's chambers

Arthur walked into his room. Gwen was in bed. She had received a sleeping drought and been left to calm down and heal after her terrible experiences with Uther. Arthur smiled but the smile soon faded as he thought of Merlin and what he must do now.

*In Gaius' chambers

Gaius was looking over the wound of Percival after his encounter with Uther's ghost. He was worried about how deep the wound was but had given him painkillers to help with the pain that Percival could suffer from such a deep wound. He let out a sigh. He really hoped that Merlin and Arthur had managed to get rid of the ghost of Uther. He was also worried about the great amount of power that Uther had obtained, coming back from the dead. He worried about whether Merlin would be able to resist his powers under such great pressure.

The door opened.

Merlin walked in.

Gaius' face lit up but before he could ask about the fight and Uther's ghost's current position, Merlin said;

"He knows, Gaius." Merlin looked at the floor. Gaius could tell that Merlin felt to blame for allowing himself to use his magic with Arthur so close by. Gaius walked towards Merlin,

"Where is Uther?"

"Where, he belongs." Gaius smiled. He was proud. He lifted up Merlin's chin to end his guilty staring at the floor. Merlin looked at Gaius.

"I am proud of you. You need to know that." Gaius said slowly.

"But Gaius, he knows, he'll want me dead by morning!"

"I think you know well enough, how much Arthur relies on you." Merlin went back to staring at the floor.

"I mean come on Merlin. Who else is going to run the place?" Merlin smiled. He hugged Gaius.

"Thank you Gaius. You've always been like a father to me." Tears formed in Merlin's eyes as he remembered all the times, he and Gaius had shared. All the times he had got Merlin out of trouble for the stupid things that he would do. All the times he had told Merlin to be careful with his magic. Gaius pulled back to see Merlin's tears. To Merlin's surprise, Gaius' eyes had managed to form their own tears. Merlin was crying now, he felt as if he would never be able to lead a normal life again anywhere that wasn't Camelot. Suddenly, Gaius wiped his tears and smiled.

"He'll never want you to leave Merlin. You've become to close and we all know Arthur prides himself on his loyalty above anything else. That's why he's a good king for Camelot but you and I both know he can never defeat the evil that tries to penetrate Camelot without you. This is your destiny. No man can deny his destiny Merlin. Now, go and take some food up for Arthur, I suspect he will be tired and hungry."

Merlin merely nodded and walked out to visit the kitchen before his dreaded meet with Arthur. After he went however, Gaius couldn't hold the tears any longer as the nervousness settled in.

Merlin picked up some fruit, bread and wine for Arthur and then headed for Arthur's chambers. When he arrived, he saw Arthur staring into the fire as he often did when he was confused or worried about a situation at hand. This made Merlin more nervous as he placed the food on the table and hovered aimlessly.

"You know the penalty for the use of magic, Merlin?" Arthur said slowly and unexpectedly as Merlin jumped.

"Yes, sire" Merlin said feebly.

"What is it, Merlin?"

"Death." Merlin said taking deep breaths and controlling the tears determined to fall.

"Exactly."

A deathly silence fell.

"However, I know that you meant well, Merlin." Merlin's face lit up.

"But that doesn't mean I can continue to let you to magic in my presence or in Camelot for that matter. I have always thought of you as a brave and truly inspiring man, even if my way of expressing that was not always clear." Merlin smiled at the sarcastic tone, "So, I have decided to let you leave." Merlin looked up, shocked. "There is a horse waiting for you outside, take all the time you need." Merlin's eyes filled with tears as Arthur began to look away. He ran out of the room and towards Gaius' chambers. When he arrived he saw Gaius' state and automatically began to cry harder. Gaius walked over to Merlin to comfort the poor, weeping boy. They bonded our the sadness for a while until Merlin jolted up and ran to his room, shutting the door behind him. Leaving Gaius with a confused look on his sad, worn face.

Half an hour later, Merlin ran through the door again this time with a bag and the magic book Gaius had given a couple of years back. He walked past Gaius and out the door. Gaius followed almost running to keep up with Merlin. They reached the stables and sure enough, there was a black horse that Merlin had seen Arthur ride many times when he was prince. He mounted the horse and began to get ready to leave.

"Merlin, you can't leave!" Gaius said worrying about the mental health of the pale and skinny boy.

"Don't worry Gaius, I'll be back. When Camelot needs me the most, I'll be back."

**Tadah! What do you think please review it means a lot to me! I want to thank Sanjana again for the fabulous summary she did. Thanks guys **


	2. Another's Sorrow- Part 1

**I'm sorry this took so long guys, I couldn't find the plotline of Another's Sorrow anywhere and couldn't remember what happened fully by myself but it's okay I found it and here is the chapter. Btw this was one of the hardest chapters ever to write. It was really hard to replace Merlin's lines with other's lines.**

Chapter 2

Arthur sighed. He hadn't been feeling up to anything since Merlin's departure and had hardly got anything done since his beloved manservant had left. Gwen sensing this sorrow went to comfort her husband.

"When will Merlin be returning from his holiday?" Gwen asked. Arthur sighed again. He had decided not to mention Merlin's disappearance in the hope that Gwen would never ask or assume that he went on holiday or left completely when she realised he hadn't returned. He knew he couldn't tell her of Merlin's powers and that being the reason for him leaving because he knew that Gwen wouldn't be happy. Gwen always stood up for equal rights to all and considered Merlin a great friend so Arthur knew that his reason for dismissing him would not suffice.

"Uhmm, he had to leave permanently. He father was ill and needed his care." Arthur knew the extent of his lie. Merlin's father had died a while before the fight that Camelot endured against the Great Dragon however Gwen was oblivious to this knowledge and so believe Arthur's lie and continued to comfort him. Nevertheless, there were other things they should have worried over that weren't to do with Merlin...

*In a distant kingdom** (A/N I don't know where it is set but if you do, let me know so I can change it ;))**

"Why have you come to this kingdom, Morgana?"

"You should choose your allies more carefully, Rodor. Any friend of Camelot is an enemy of mine." Morgana snarled at the old man and pretty girl kneeling before. They were no friends of Morgana's.

"My princess, you really are as pretty as everyone says." Princess Mithian slapped Odin's hand away in disgust.

"Take them away." Morgana commanded. After they had left Morgana slowly began to circle around the empty throne in front of her.

"And the gold?" Odin questioned after a couple of moments of silence.

"Take whatever you must." Morgana said carelessly.

"So what is your business here, Morgana?" Odin questioned carefully.

"I seek what is rightfully mine. The throne of Camelot but I need an army," She paused.

"My army?"

"I believe they proved themselves worthy today."

"And what will I receive in return for this service?" Morgana smiled slyly and moved closer to Odin.

"Arthur," she whispered, "To do with as you wish." And with that she left the room.

*The next day, at midnight.

Two horses galloped through the Camelot gates and arrived at the castle doors. Suddenly knights circled around the pair of women. Sir Lyon drew his sword, getting ready to strike the imposters. The hooded figure removed her hood.

"Princess Mithian?" Lyon questioned.

"Sir Lyon, am I pleased to-," Princess Mithian stumbled and an old women ran to try to steady her.

"She's hurt!" Lyon said begins to carry the injured princess into the castle. "We must get her to Gaius!"

Lyon carried her to a spare room in the castle and Gaius began to check her. Lyon left to go back to his patrol and let Arthur know of the princess' health, but no one acknowledged the old women watching Gaius' every move from the other side of the room.

Arthur sat wondering about the events of the evening when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" The door opened to reveal Sir Lyon.

"How is she?"

"She's tired and exhausted but she'll be fine, Sire."

Arthur let out a sigh.

"Thank goodness. Thank you Lyon."

"Good night, sire." Lyon left the room with a bow.

Arthur got up and headed to the room where the princess was. He opened the door to see Gaius still closely examining the Princess.

"Sire! I was not expecting you."

"I came to see the princess."

"I am sorry, sire, but you will have to wait until she is better." He said as he slowly led the King out of the room.

"They were riding through the night; I have to find out what was wrong." Arthur said slowly.

"Well you can come back in the morning and ask, if she is well enough." Gaius said sternly. Arthur had begun to notice that Gaius had become as lot more impassive since a looked a lot more tired since Merlin's leaving. This only made Arthur feel guiltier and he turned and walked back to his room not at all in the mood to argue back in his arrogant fashion.

*Later on that evening.

The princess sat in her bed and watched her maid walk over to the window and shut it quietly. Morgana reached over the table as she began to turn back into her usual self as the ageing spell wore off.

"You can't keep this up, Morgana. It's exhausting you."

"Shut up, you just need to concentrate on making sure that your friends believe your story."

*The next day,

"They came without warning, we were unprepared, they cut us down like corn," Mithian paused as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Odin doesn't care for the ones he hurts." Arthur spoke breaking the silence.

"And your father?" Gwen asked carefully.

"He suffered from some cuts and bruises but we managed to escape. Unfortunately, he couldn't make it past the border." She began to cry but composes herself enough to say, "My father is a weak man, Arthur, he cannot defend himself. I have no one else to turn to."

"I will do everything in my power to help your father, Mithian."

Mithian looked up in shock and began to smile and thank Arthur for his help.

However no one noticed Morgana smiling to herself as she watched her plans unfold and saw the end of Arthur Pendragon...

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Sooooooooooooo what do you think? Let me know because it helps me a lot when it comes to writing more if I have reviews thanks guys! And I will be writing more of this chapter obviously just it takes me a lot of time to think of a plotline for a Merlin story without Merlin ;) but I shall be uploading soon. **


	3. Another's Sorrow- Part 2

** Hello again! Thanks to all the people who have followed recently, I wasn't expecting that many people to like my story to be honest but thanks guys.**

**Chapter 3- Another's Sorrow Part 2**

Later on that evening, Gaius went to Princess Mithian's room to deliver a draught to help with her sleep. He knew she was traumatised and clearly exhausted. He arrived to the room and knocked a few times. There was no answer. He began to knock again and when the door opened to reveal Hilda, **(A/N Morgana, I found out what her name was.) **

"How may I help you?" She asked as Gaius slowly examined the room. His eyes arrived to the terrified Princess Mithian.

"I have a draught for the Princess." Gaius said as he bowed to show his respect.

"Thank you, Gaius." Hilda said as she smiled and slowly closed the door. Gaius walked away immediately forgetting the conversation with Hilda as he had clearly missed the fear in Mithian's eyes.

Back in Mithian's room, Morgana walked past Mithian with a sly smile on her face. She headed towards the window and began to chant. Suddenly a black crow appeared on the window sill and Morgana smiled as she stuck a piece of parchment to the bird's foot and chanted some more. The bird flew away and Morgana watched it disappear into the dark cold night.

The next day, Arthur called a meeting for a few of his best knights as they planned their journey to rescue Mithian's father.

Arthur began to discuss where Rodor had attacked and where to find Mithian's father.

"Will Mithian be able to guide us?" Sir Lyon questioned. The knights looked at Gaius.

"She's recovering well, I believe so." Gaius replied.

"Well, then our only chance is a surprise attack from the south. Just a small group of knights with Mithian to lead us." Arthur concluded.

The knights nodded.

"We'll be around the border and back within a couple of hours." Said Sir Elyan in excitement.

"Exactly." Arthur agreed.

"If I may, sire?" Gaius interrupted,

"Yes Gaius?"

"Odin has been long after your blood. If he were to find out about this, you could have an entire army on your hands." Gaius finished.

"That is true," Arthur started, "But Odin doesn't know where Rodor is and we do. By the time he realises what has happened, we will be long gone."

Arthur finished the discussion and everyone left the room to prepare for the following day.

*In Nemeth **(A/N Thanks to eatingchocolate25, you were a great help.)**

The black crow reached its destination, the tomb of a king where Rodor was imprisoned.

Odin opened the parchment.

"Seems your daughter has done a good job. Arthur is preparing to depart Camelot. Tell you men to get ready!" He commanded his soldiers.

"You're no more than a common criminal; you lead an honourable man to his death!" Rodor spoke.

"Arthur is the criminal. He proved that when he murdered my son."

*In Gaius' chambers

Gaius sat deep in thought. This was the first mission that Arthur was going on without Merlin's help. This could be Arthur's final mission. Gaius could not deny that Arthur was a great soldier and his knights were extraordinarily talented. However that hadn't stopped him from needing Merlin's help at almost every other mission he had went on. He was starting to deeply fear how this journey could end for Arthur. He was going into the land of his enemy. They both had a deep resentment for each other. Odin had killed Arthur's father and Arthur had killed Odin's son. There was a true war between the two men and would surely only end with the killing of one. Gaius had to make a decision he couldn't rely on Merlin as he wasn't there anymore. He had no choice.

Gaius left the room and began to walk out of the castle. He crossed the gates telling the guards he would be back by morning and that he needed to fetch some materials for the knights before their journey tomorrow. As Merlin was no longer around the guard let him through without question.

He continued to walk far away from Camelot until he reached the lake where Merlin had had many encounters with old friends of Arthur's. He began to chant.

"Akwele seo magdp! Akwele seo magdp!"

Suddenly ground began to shake. Gaius had to move for support from a nearby tree. He saw the monster descend.

"Hello Gaius and what brings you to call upon me today?"

"Merlin has left Camelot and now Arthur can be grave danger."

"Arthur is in grave danger every second he spends as king and now without the young warlock. What makes this occasion so important?"

"Arthur is planning to travel to rescue Mithian's father in Nemeth."

"Nemeth is no longer an ally to Camelot"

"No, it isn't. Odin has taken over the kingdom."

"And Odin is no friend of Camelot's either."

"No. So what can I do to help the king?"

"In a time when he is surrounded by many enemies. He will need to rely on his friends the most, but be careful as he must not rely on the enemies that are his friends. "

Gaius had to stop to think about the dragon's advice but he and no time to question the advice as the dragon began to lift his wings and fly away.

"But which enemies are friends?" Gaius shouted.

"The ones who Arthur is relying on the most." The dragon said back and he flew away.

Gaius was left to think over what the dragon had said to him as he started walk back. He picked up some random plant as he headed back to the castle so as not to raise suspicious.

*The next day,

Arthur was all ready as he began to walk toward the courtyard to get his horse and meet the other knights. He was stopped, however, by Gaius,

"Sire, may I have a word, please?" Gaius started.

"Yes of course, Gaius. What is it?" Arthur replied.

"I was worried for you safety on this mission." Arthur smiled.

"Is something funny, my lord?" Gaius questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Gaius, you know I have the best knights in the kingdom with me and that we have the help of Princess Mithian, right?"

"Yes Sire, but I have a feeling you shouldn't go on this journey yourself." Now Arthur was grinning widely.

"Is something the matter, sire?" Gaius said suspicious of the King's acts.

"No, it's just that you remind me of Merlin so much. He would do the same before every mission we went on too." Arthur said but his smiled dropped as he thought of Merlin.

Gaius smiled with the memory of Merlin too. He turned away and muttered under his breath,

"Well maybe if Merlin were here, I wouldn't have to warn you at all." And he walked away, leaving Arthur to his own thoughts.

Gaius walked out to the courtyard and mounted his horse. He looked over at the knights with great care as he began to remember the words of the dragon.

"He must not rely on the enemies that are his friends"

He looked around and saw Hilda being helped with mounting her horse and Princess Mithian looking very anxious but didn't think too much of it. 'She must be nervous about finding her father' he thought.

They rode out of Camelot as a group and stopped a couple of hours later to re-water the horses. The knights went to help the Hilda of her horse and Gaius thought he should help Mithian so he went to help her. She smiled and stepped off the horse and it was now that Gaius noticed a mark around Mithian's wrist. It looked like she had been branded with it. Mithian noticed Gaius staring and covered her wrist.

"How did that happen?" Gaius asked as he saw Hilda walk over noticed Gaius holing Princess Mithian's wrist.

"I was branded before we could escape."

"And why have you not mentioned this before?" Gaius asked clearly worried. It was then that Hilda spoke.

"It was a painful memory, I am sure the Princess wouldn't want to dwell on it." Gaius nodded and walked away still thinking of the meet as he went to fetch some more water from the lake. Gaius thought of when he had examined her. She hadn't had that mark then so what was the reason for her having it now?

"Gaius! Come on we must continue and reach the border before nightfall."

Gaius nodded and followed the king back to the horses and mounted his own keeping firm eye on Mithian and Hilda.

They exchanges glances from time to time but Mithian soon looked away in fear. This only made Gaius more suspicious.

They stopped to put up camp over night and the servants made dinner. Gaius saw this as a perfect opportunity to talk to Arthur.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Arthur?"

"Are you having a funny feeling like Merlin used to?" Arthur joked.

"Something like that." Gaius replied.

"Have you been talking to Gwen?" Arthur asked out of the blue.

"No Sire, has she been having doubts as well?"

"Well put yourself in my shoes, Gaius," Arthur changed the topic completely, "Having lost your father to Odin, could you stand by and watch him kill Mithian's fathers?"

Gaius sighed,

"No I couldn't."

Arthur nodded in agreement and his face softened as he realised he had gotten his point through.

"However, I really do feel that we could be in danger. I fear one among is not to be trusted." Gaius lowered his voice and looked around. Arthur, sensing the distress in his voice, moved closer to Gaius.

"Who?"

"I do not know, Sire." Gaius said looking down in disappointment, clearly upset that he couldn't get his point across because of his lack of evidence.

"Who told you this, Gaius?"

"A wise, old friend of mine."

Arthur relaxed.

"I know you may wish to believe your friends in cases and times such as these, but you must be aware of the fact that they may not always be right."

Gaius nodded, defeated, bowed and began to rise to walk away.

Hilda began to walk past the fire but stopped and suddenly held her stomach in pain. She fell.

"Gaius! Hilda!" Percival shouted pointing behind them.

Gaius moved over to Hilda to try to help her. He looked over Hilda to see Princess Mithian with a look of pure fear in her eyes. This made Gaius even more suspicious of their relationship. He carried Hilda over toward his equipment and materials help cure her. The knights began to move away and Gaius handed her some water to help calm her down. It was when she drank the water that he realised. It was Morgana. This plan was a trap. Gaius knew a way to remove the spell off Morgana. He told Morgana to go and rest and that he would be around before their evening meal with a sleeping draught so she would feel better in the morning. She smiled. This made Gaius feel extremely guilty because he knew that even after all these years, she still trusted him with her life and he wasn't sure if he was prepared to break this bond.

Later on that evening, after everyone had been fed and getting ready to sleep in the camp in the woods, Gaius gave Hilda the tonic and left her to sleep.

*The Next Morning.

Morgana woke to see all the knights standing around her with their swords drawn. Her hand automatically went to her face as she realised that her spell had worn off over night. She suddenly became very angry and lifted her arm and watched as the knights fell back with her power. She smiled and mounted the nearest horse and began to ride away.

Later that day, the knights returned back to Camelot and Princess Mithian was put under trial yet again and this time told them the true story. Arthur believed this story after Mithian gave evidence and showed the scars she had received from Morgana. Arthur's army rode out to save Mithian's father and won back the Princess' kingdom.

That night, when Arthur watched Mithian ride out of Camelot accompanied by several knights, Arthur could not help but wish he hadn't sent Merlin away all those weeks back and that he was truly missing the rude but trustworthy boys company...

**To Be Continued.**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I finished! Are you proud? Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited. It means a lot but don't worry this story isn't over yet but let me know what you think! **


	4. Another's Sorrow- Final Part

**Hiya! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy. I dedicate this to Nidhi because she puts up with mine and Sanjana's fangirling **

*In the Black Tower

"Arrggghhhhh!" Morgana screamed with agony. Her follower cowered with fear as Morgana's anger usually resulted in one of her followers being subjected to her fiery wrath. She was feared throughout the land by those who may never be subjected to her powers so her followers clearly feared her even more.

"Who is Emerys?" She was furious. She would need to know who was so good as to stand in her way and take her victory so easily. She was oblivious to Merlin's leaving of Camelot however she wasn't aware of his powers and so would have dismissed this anyway. She looked worn out; like she had almost given up on the fight she could not ignore the prophecies that the Emerys would be the reason for Morgana losing the war. She continued to think and worry unaware that the answer would walk through the door in almost 4 days.

*In Camelot,

"It seems we all caught something! Even Percival!" Gwaine joked. Percival punched Gwaine's arm jokingly. Arthur and the other knights relaxed after awkwardness, the two had been becoming very close recently and Arthur was beginning to wonder. It was these times that he wished he had Merlin to joke around with. Suddenly, Lyon dismounted his horse and began to look at the ground. There was trail. Lyon began to follow it as the knight followed swords ready, the tension began to increase. Lyon moved the leaves to see what was leaving the trail. It was Saxon wagon, one that had been trashed. There were arrows everywhere. Lyon turned to look at Arthur. He looked worried.

"Morgana?" He spoke. Lyon nodded apologetically. Arthur sighed.

"Search for survivors."

Mordred dismounted his horse and began to search through the debris in search for any survivors. When he saw a figure in the corner of his eye, after his training Mordred had become very agile and quick at spotting things. He ran off behind the hooded figure almost straight after noticing it. He was spotted by Gwaine, who went after Mordred in case he needed any help. The other knights noticed Gwaine's leaving and began to run after him. Mordred was catching up to the stranger when she fell. Mordred grabbed the prisoner and turned them around. He stopped.

"Clara?" He whispered shocked at her weak state.

"Mordred." Clara sighed in relief. He heard the others coming and helped up just in time to say,

"Run!" He said not noticing Gwaine who was lurking behind the trees shocked at the boy's reactions. He had no time to confront him on his actions as the knights approached. Mordred turned to look at Gwaine oblivious to just how much the knight had seen.

"I thought I saw someone. Probably just a deer." He said lying. The others believed him and continued back to their horses but Gwaine was not convinced.

*Later that evening,

Gwaine had been keeping an eye on Mordred ever since they had arrived back to Camelot. He was acting quite suspiciously, Gwaine thought. Mordred was unaware of Gwaine and after dinner snuck off to Gaius' chambers to look for something to help Clara's leg. He got what he needed and left undetected or so he thought.

Mordred went out into the forest to meet Clara. He helped her and stayed with her for most of the night but decided that he needed to return to Camelot. Clara had obviously disagreed with his position as a knight of Camelot but he did not expect her to change the views she had grown up hearing, seeing. Camelot was remembered as an enemy of magic since Uther's reign. One cannot blame Arthur as he had already restored the prosperity of the kingdom however he found it increasing hard to change people's views when they would not give him a chance. Mordred entered the castle and began to walk back to his chambers when he heard a voice speak.

"And where have you been?" Mordred turned to see Gwaine looking accusingly at the guilty victim in front of him.

"I saw you let that Saxon go." Gwaine continued. Mordred looked down in guilt he knew he had been caught. He spoke.

"She is a friend. We have known each other since birth. I cannot let her die! Please," Mordred took in a breath to control the tears. "All she needs is a few days and then she'll be gone. Please..."

Gwaine began to assess the situation. He let out a sigh.

"Fine you have my word. I will not tell anyone."

Mordred smiled with accomplishment. He thanked Gwaine and began to walk to his chambers again.

*The next day

Arthur requested that he and Gwaine ride out to check the patrols as he did not have Merlin anymore. Gwaine accepted with glee. Little did he know that Arthur had only asked for Gwaine to ride with him so he could learn more about Gwaine and Percival's relationship. Oblivious Gwaine began to prepare the horse and they set off for the borders to check on the eastern patrols. Halfway through their trek Arthur asked.

"So what's going on with you and Percival then?" Gwaine stopped immediately and became very still.

"Nothing, sire." Gwaine replied hesitantly. Arthur smiled. That answered his question.

Gwaine noticed a footprint in the soil. It was from a boot. Mordred he thought. He started to look around for a girl that may be close by so as to help to lead Arthur away. It was too late. Arthur had dismounted his horse and began to follow the trail. Gwaine could not object until it was too late.

Arthur moved the leaves aside to reveal a small, fragile woman. Arthur began to move closer with no intention of hurting her. Clara realised and lifted a knife and tried to stab Arthur. Gwaine moved closer to hit the knife out of the hand. Arthur lifted Clara up and called her captive.

*During the sentencing,

"Do you plead guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty and proud!" Clara spoke as if she would serve a sentence like a martyr. This made Mordred even guiltier, he should have kept her safe.

"Well then I have no choice but to sentence you to death."

Clara smiled. She knew what she had started.

After the sentence was passed. Gwaine approached Mordred.

"I'm so sorry. I should have tried harder to lead Arthur away." Gwaine looked away in guilt. Mordred smiled but could not contain his emotions. He began to walk away towards Arthur's chambers. He burst through the door.

"Ah Mordred, how can I help you?"

Mordred knelt on one knee and spoke.

"I wish to plead that you spare Clara's life she is innocent. In fact I offer my life for hers."

Arthur began to laugh,

"I am sure you will be fine, Mordred. She confessed her sins. I cannot change the sentence now."

Mordred looked up with watery eyes. He took in a deep breath, nodded and walked out of the room. After he had left, Gwaine entered.

"I really do think you should re-think your sentence my lord. You could lose Mordred if you don't."

"What do you suggest I do, Gwaine?" Arthur asked the stress showing in his face.

"I think you should give her a chance to repent her druid ways, my lord." Gwaine suggested. Arthur nodded. Gwaine bowed and exited the room.

Arthur called Clara to the throne room again that day. She was given the chance to repent her ways in order to save her life. She refused to repent and so Arthur had to call forward the execution as he did not want to cause Mordred any more misery. She was to be executed tomorrow.

That night, Mordred was caught trying to free Clara and Arthur put him in prison until after Clara's execution.

"This is for your own good, Mordred." Arthur explained as he and Gwaine began to walk away. Gwaine had been the one to set the alarm of when he noticed that Clara's cell was empty. As he walked away he heard a noise in his head.

"Why couldn't you have left well enough alone?" Gwaine turned to see Mordred glaring at him. Gwaine was shocked at the voice in his head. He was not sure whether it was Mordred or his conscience as he felt very guilty at the moment.

*Dawn the next day,

This was the time for Clara's execution. She had already left the cell next to Mordred's and he could hear the drums outside. He listened carefully until he heard the axe drop he could not control his anger any further and he screamed and raise his hand to blow the cell walls down. He got and left Camelot. It wasn't until later that Arthur realised that the door had been blown down by magic and by this time Mordred had already reached his destination far away.

Mordred entered the black tower and walked toward Morgana. She did not looked pleased with Mordred's arrival because of the betrayal that happened last time he was trusted.

"Speak." Morgana ordered.

"I wish to join your side. I was wrong. Arthur does not fight for the right side."

Morgana leaned forward to hear what Mordred had to say.

"I come with news of the Emerys." Morgana snapped back to hear the information that Mordred had.

"Emerys is Merlin. However, Arthur found out about his magic and banished it from the land. He does not realise how much danger he has put himself into. Now is the time to attack. When Camelot is weakest."

Morgana smiled...

**Tah Dah! What do you think? Let me know in the reviews and I am so sorry for all the people who wanted Merlin to be in this chapter...**

**I felt like being mean. Mwahahaha (Evil laugh) So yeah let me know and my next chapter may take a while to get up because it will be the last one :'( but I might do it in two parts like the actual episode because it is a very big episode. So I apologise in advance because it could take a while but thanks to everyone who supported the story! Love you all. **


	5. Diamond of the Day- Part 1

**Hello guys! How are you all? Thanks for following and reviewing and favouriting. It means a lot. SO here you go!**

**Chapter 5- Diamond of the Day.**

Morgana smiled evilly at her newly devised plan. She knew that Arthur had banished Merlin from Camelot. Mordred had been a large amount of help in discovering this information. She now had an idea that could help her win this war once and for all. She heard a knock on her door. She knew that before she brought her plan to action, she would have to explain the plan to one of her favourite minions.

"Come in!" She shouted towards the door, still deeply in thought about her plan.

Mordred cautiously opened the door and slowly moved towards the table in the middle of the room. Morgana smiled. She knew that Mordred was a great weakness of hers. However she could not bring herself to hate or deny him when he came for help. She had heard the prophecy involving Arthur and Mordred a long while ago, but understanding that prophecies can be altered as the time passes and the person the prophecy involves experiences new things. She had given up on Mordred when he betrayed her to become a knight of Camelot. She had to leave Mordred and think of other ways to breach Camelot. Now she did not regret this decision when he returned for she knew that if she had gone to him during this time, her anger would have the better of her and this could have persuaded him to never return. She knew of Mordred's great powers, she was aware they weren't as good as her own but she knew that her powers could still never beat the Emerys. This was where her plan came in. Mordred coughed. Morgana was brought back to the situation at hand. She turned and smiled at Mordred.

"Please sit, you know I don't like bothering with formalities." She said as she watched Mordred sit down and proceeded to her own seat at the other end of the table.

"Of course, Lady Morgana." Mordred replied smirking shyly. This caused Morgana to break into a happy grin. She loved this about Mordred. He may be grown up chronologically but inside he was still the little boy Morgana would do anything to save. This made her wary of the upcoming war and Mordred destiny but she pushed these thoughts to the side and began to concentrate at the situation at hand.

"We have some things to discuss, Sir Mordred; I want to talk about the upcoming war."

Mordred relaxed at the sound of Morgana returning his joke but looked up at her with great interest to see what she had to say.

"I can only go by what you have told me; That Merlin has left Camelot and that Arthur has no protection but I am aware that Merlin will do anything to save Arthur's life and so I have a plan."

Mordred smiled at the thought of Merlin. He always looked out for Mordred, even if it was just because Merlin didn't trust him. This made Mordred feel very guilty knowing that Merlin would be so disappointed if he knew where Mordred was now but he anger on Arthur compelled him to listen to Morgana and made him blind to the wrong-doings around him. His was truly blinded by the love and shaped by the anger that Arthur had caused.

"We are going to find Merlin." Morgana announced suddenly. This caused Mordred to bolt up in his chair as he heard Merlin's name. He realised what Morgana said and began to disagree quickly,

"But we can't go after Merlin! His magic is too powerful for both of together to stop! There is no way we can find him and kill him!" Morgana smiled wickedly. Mordred noticing this smile stopped immediately in case he had said something wrong. He lowered his head.

"I know you care for him, Mordred," Morgan said moving towards Mordred and lifting his head to make eye contact. "You don't know how surprised and put down I was when I found out he was Emerys. I really don't want to hurt him; he was one of my closest friends in Camelot. I really don't want to hurt him either." Now it was Morgana's turn to look down as she realised what she had just admitted to Mordred. Mordred relaxed as he realised that even after his betrayal, Morgana stilled trusted him with anything. He stood up and hugged Morgana. Morgana broke the hug to talk about her plan.

"Right, so what are we going to do?" Mordred asked.

"We're going to track down Merlin and ask him to join the magic side. I know we can do it, even with his loyalty to Arthur he isn't going to be able to deny that Arthur's laws on magic are unjust and unfair. So we can use this to get some extra help. Also if Merlin is on this side, Arthur has no chance of winning the battle, no matter how much he trusts his knights."

Mordred considered this plan for a few moments. He knew deep down that this plan could never work. He knew of Merlin's loyalty to Arthur. He would never do anything to hurt Arthur despite the way he is treated. Mordred knew that it would take a lot more that talking to get Merlin to give in.

"And what if Merlin doesn't agree?" Mordred asked carefully. Morgana smiled. She snapped her fingers and the doors behind her opened to reveal two of Morgana's men carrying a very poor beaten up man. He lifted his head and Mordred saw that it wasn't a normal man, it was Ari, the most powerful warlock of his generation, he was known to have learnt spells and achieved thing that other magic beings could only dream of doing. He looked up in shock at the still smiling Morgana. She had been handed a small wooden chest in the time he had spent wondering how Ari had arrived at such a place and was in such a position.

"This is what will happen, if Merlin says no." She said opening the box.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed! I realise that because of the length of these episodes that this may take a while for me to upload and that it will be uploaded in small parts because I do have a lot to write. This story is going to end soon because they ended Merlin. I don't think I will be doing an epilogue. To be honest though, this was only meant to be a one-shot and this is what it has turned into. Thanks again, please follow and review.**


	6. Diamond of the Day- Part 2

**Hello Guys! How are you all? Anyway I think until this story finishes I am going to be uploading a new chapter every weekend. This includes Friday if I get it done on Friday. Anyway, I want to give a shout-out to SpangleyPony because of all the reviews they post. Thank you all so much it means a lot. Well anyway here we go! **

Mordred lay awake looking up at the ceiling of his room. He couldn't believe what Morgana had done what she had.

He didn't think she could be so cruel, he had always seen her as the only good soul in Camelot, besides Merlin. He had ignored Merlin as he thought that Merlin's thoughts could never make a true difference to the way Camelot ran. He knew the views of a lowly servant would be pushed aside and ignored. However, the _Lady_ Morgana's views could make a difference especially with her great powers, she could have made a great contribution to the way Camelot was run but made a great mistake when her chance came. She mistook Arthur for a threat and became his enemy. She would have saved so much effort and so many lives if she wouldn't have lost her temper and left to build an army.

Mordred sighed out loud. He finally gave up on getting sleep and got out of bed. He opened his chamber door to see if anyone was still awake from the surrounding rooms. One thing he could be grateful of was that there were no more patrolling knights to avoid. During the night-time, the dark tower was unbelievably vulnerable and susceptible to attack. It was the reputation of the tower that stopped the many attacks waiting to happen. People had become scared of the people inside the tower and as no one had tried to attack during the night, they had often been out numbered and over powered. When people realised that not many had survived their trip to the dark tower they began to think that the tower held some magical powers that were harmful to all. Mordred continued to rush down the long and eerie still looking around every so often for someone who may had noticed his absence somehow and was now following him. He finally reached a black wooden door. He took in a deep breath and opened it. It led to the tower cells, Mordred continued to wander around looking for the cell he wanted. He finally found it, the cell of Ari, the wizard from before. He coughed slightly to grab the old man's attention. He looked up with sorry eyes.

"What do you want? What else can you take from me?" He raised he voice a little, enough to cause the young druid boy to flinch at his harsh tone.

"I am so sorry about what happened." Mordred said after a couple of minute's silence. He looked down in shame. Ari lifted his head in shock; he hadn't expected to hear an apology.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

Mordred looked up. He hadn't expected that either. He had expected for the man to start shouting at the boy.

"I couldn't sleep."

"No, not that, why are you here? With Morgana and all that?" he finished.

Mordred didn't answer, he just shrugged.

"You're not like the others, boy. You haven't got the same hate in your eyes. You should keep that." He said lowering his head and pulling the ragged clothe around more tightly. Mordred stood up to leave, still thinking about what Ari had said.

*The Next Day,

Morgana strode out of the tower examining the preparations going on around her. She was only taking two or three men with her. She wanted to talk to the great Emerys herself. She smiled at Mordred as he walked towards his horse mounted it and riding up to where Morgana's horse was. He returned the smile half-heartedly. Morgana noticed this and said,

"Ari died last night, we found him motionless this morning." Mordred raised his head suddenly at the news but lowered it realising he couldn't give anything away about his conversation with the wizard. He smiled at Morgana in order to lower suspicions. They rode away from the tower. As they were travelling through the forest, Mordred decided to ask what had just come to his mind.

"Where is Merlin?" He asked slowly, he didn't want to offend Morgana but implying that she hadn't thought about this before they had left.

"After he left Camelot, his first stop was Ealdor where nothing much happened, he stayed for a while but then took off into the open but is said to be wandering the forests out skirting Camelot waiting for the war." Morgana explained.

*Meanwhile in Camelot

Arthur and his knights were celebrating a recent hunting trip; it was the first trip of a newly appointed knight, Lancelot. **(A/N I know that Lancelot's dead, I just don't want him to be, so now he's not. Deal.) **

"It's good to have you back, Lancelot!" Arthur exclaimed and everyone cheered. Lancelot had become very close to the other knights in a very short amount of time.

"It is an honour to be back, my lord." Lancelot replied looking around suddenly. Arthur noticed this and asked,

"Is something wrong?" Lancelot stopped looking around and directed his attention back to Arthur.

"No or course not, I was just wondering where Merlin was. The last time I was here you didn't leave each other's sides and now he is nowhere to be found." Lancelot finished looking around and noticed the sombre looks on the knights' faces he suddenly felt like he had said something wrong. He looked to Arthur for an explanation. Arthur sighed and said:

"Merlin left. We do not speak of him. He had magic. I could not have him in my kingdom. He had to leave."

Lancelot did not say anything, he had known of Merlin's magic in fact he could not be more grateful for Merlin's magic. He wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Merlin's magic.

"Do you regret letting him leave?" Lancelot asked. He was pretty annoyed at Arthur; he was unaware of the amount of time that Merlin had saved his life and he probably quite ungrateful to him too. Arthur looked up sadly. The knights drew in a breath. No one had had courage to ask these questions to Arthur before for the fear of him lashing out at them.

"No. Anyway we're here to celebrate we don't need to concern ourselves with the servants! Let's have some fun!" Arthur said changing the subject completely.

*Somewhere in the forest.

"Ow!"

**There you go guys! What do you think? I think I need to move on with the story because at this rate the war will never take place and this story will never end. Anyway promise there will be more action in the next chapter! Bye!**

**Tilly xxx**


	7. Diamond of the Day- Part 3

**Hello guys! I don't really have much to say so here you go! By the way everything I write in one of these; ' instead of a " means that this is what the characters are thinking. **

"Ow!" Merlin picked himself up and glared at the branch that had just tripped him up. As he started to brush the leaves and dirt from him blue shirt and red tunic he thought of Arthur.

'Merlin! You really are a clumsy, insolent, annoying, useless excuse for a servant, aren't you? Can you do anything right?' Merlin smiled at the memory. It had been weeks since Merlin had left Camelot. He still thought of Arthur frequently. He wasn't sure if his King was still alive. He knew Arthur wouldn't be able to survive a day without him. Merlin smiled. No matter how much Arthur would deny it, it was true.

'Merlin' A voice spoke in Merlin's head. He turned and drew out his sword. He knew that voice. It was Mordred; but what would Mordred be doing so far from Camelot? He ran back towards Ealdor to his mother. She saw the concern on Merlin's face and ushered him in quickly. She closed the door hastily behind him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worried for Merlin's safety.

"It's Mordred! He's in the town! He must be, he wouldn't be able to speak to me if he didn't know I was here."

Hunith opened her mouth to speak when they heard a knock at the door. Merlin ran to hide behind the screen at the back of the room. Merlin's mum opened the door cautiously. It was George, the local blacksmith, with a scared look on his face.

"Morgana's men have just entered the town, they're looking for Merlin." Merlin came out from behind the screen with a worried, sad expression on his face. He knew that now Morgana knew where he was, he would have to leave. The blacksmith nodded at Hunith and left. The woman ran to Merlin and hugged her son. She started to cry and soon Merlin joined her.

"I am sorry..." Merlin sobbed.

"You need to leave," She walked toward the back of the room and opened the door that was there. "Go!" She finished pushing Merlin out of the door. Merlin grabbed his coat on the way out. As soon as Merlin had left. A knock came from the door. Hunith walked over slowly, trying to give Merlin as much time to leave as possible. The knock got louder and Hunith opened it to see Morgana and Mordred.

"Where's Merlin?" Morgana asked sharply, demanding attention with her voice.

"Hello Lady Morgana, what brings you here?"

"I asked you a question," Morgana's men moved forward and lifted Hunith up to Morgana's height as she towered over the poor women. "Tell me!"

"He went to his job, in the corn fields"

"See, that wasn't too hard now was it? Leave her!" Morgana smiled and walked away with her men following her. Morgana turned to them and whispered,

"Kill her." The men turned around and walked back towards the house. Morgana turned to Mordred,

"He's heading through the forest behind the town, we must find him."

"Yes Morgana." Mordred bowed his head.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mordred turned to see Morgana's men emerge from the house with fulfilled looks on their faces. He knew what they had done.

"Will killing Merlin's mum help us? It won't make him an ally of ours, Morgana." Morgana smirked.

"Maybe- but I like it that way." Mordred saw the psychopathic look on Morgana's face. She was no longer the sweet innocent women who had took him in all those years ago in Camelot. Her powers had made her blind to everything good in life. She was driven by her need for the throne. She may have convinced herself that she was doing this for all of the magical beings on the earth but she hadn't convinced Mordred.

"Now go after him."

"Yes, my lady"

Merlin was rushing through the forest when he heard the scream. He soon realised it was his mother. He screamed out with anger no longer worried about Morgana finding him. He could defeat her. His anger caused a large wind to move the trees and many leaves began to fall around him. This didn't concern him, he knew what he was capable of when he was angry, Gaius had told him. He missed Gaius. He knew the time was soon come for the warlock to return back to Camelot but he didn't think that now was the time.

He continued to run away from Ealdor, not wanting to bring any more harm to his home town.

When he thought he had ran a reasonable amount from the town he set up camp for the night. He wasn't too keen on sleeping; it made him feel too vulnerable. Nevertheless, soon his heavy eyes were too much to control and he fell asleep. He awoke suddenly as he heard the shuffle of leaves around him. it was Morgana's men. He slowly lifted himself up to see Morgana standing in front of him.

"Hello, Emerys."

"Morgana. What do you want? You know I no longer protect Arthur."

"I know, that's why I wanted to find you. I was wondering if you would like to be on the winning side of the war."

"I want nothing to do with you or the war."

"Are you sure?"

"More sure than I'll ever be."

"Very well." She snapped her fingers and her men brought forward the box from before. Merlin sensed magic coming from the box. He immediately became wary of it. Morgana stepped backed and her men opened the box. A dark, slug-like creature moved out of the box. Merlin started to back away. It sprung forward and glued itself to Merlin's face. Morgana smiled, Mordred was forced to look away. He couldn't bare it. Finally, Merlin managed to relinquish the creature's hold from his face. Morgana used her magic to return the creature back to the box, making sure she didn't touch it.

"What have you done to me?"

"You'll find out soon enough," She smiled slyly at Merlin, "Well we must leave now; we have a king to kill and a city to takeover. It was nice chatting to you." Morgana's men laughed at her sarcasm and they all mounted their horses and rode away. Merlin knew now was the time to be at Arthur's side. He gathered his bags and attached them to the horse. He saw his sword on the floor next to the burnt out fire he extended his hand towards it,

"Unheran achtung bragdan!"

**Dun dun dun! What do you think so far? Sorry about the inaccuracy of the spell, I couldn't find a spell that fetches object and had to for the next best thing. This is the spell that Merlin used in the second episode when he was really tired and didn't want to reach for the book and open it. I am sure you don't mind though. Bye now! **


	8. Diamond of the Day- Part 4

**Hey guys! How are you all? I realise that I said that I would only update on weekends but in England we have our Easter holidays and quite often I find myself with nothing to do. So I write this fanfic.** **Anyway here you go!**

"Unheran achtung bragdan!" Merlin waited for the sword to move towards him.

"Unheran achtung bragdan!" The sword didn't move. Merlin began to get frustrated.

"UNHERAN ACHTUNG BRAGDAN!" He shouted. He realised that nothing happened. He suddenly rushed to his brown travelling bag. He searched through until he found Gaius' old book on magical creatures. He searched through until he found the creäture that had attacked him. It was a creäture of the old religion conjured but by witches in the time of the great purge. They used it on their enemies; the creäture feasted on the magic of other magical beings. It had left Merlin weak and powerless. Merlin knew what this meant. Morgana was looking to start the war for magic. She knew that without Merlin's magic Arthur stood no chance of survival.

*In Camelot

Lyon burst through the door into Arthur's chambers. Arthur jumped at the sudden entry.

"Sorry to startle you, my lord but we have some important news. Morgana and her army have just crossed our borders. We got word when they crossed the border, men were sent down to stop them but they may still be advancing." Arthur looked up worried. The news didn't come as too much of a shock, he knew that with the information that Mordred was sure to give to Morgana, she wouldn't be able to deny war for long.

"Call a meeting of the round table immediately, we need to discuss our plans and send armies before Morgana begins to move again."

"Of course, sire." Lyon bowed and left the room.

Arthur moved to get dressed for the meeting still thinking of what he was going to do.

*At the market,

Gaius was walking down the market street looking for ingredients for his potions when he heard,

"Pssssttt!" Gaius turned and looked for where the noise was coming from, he quickly spotted Merlin who was hiding behind a cloths stall. Gaius examined the situation around him to make sure that no one was looking and headed for Merlin.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed once they had found a place where they could talk. Gaius hugged Merlin almost immediately.

"I missed you, Gaius" Merlin said. Gaius smiled.

"I missed you too but what are you doing here?"

"I've lost my magic Gaius," Merlin reached inside his bag to pull out the book where he had found the creäture, "This thing took it, I need your help to get my magic back."

Gaius examined the page carefully, after a while he spoke.

"There is only one way to get your magic back, you must go to the place where magic is born," He pointed to another page in the book, it showed a cave in the mountains. Merlin recognised it almost immediately, Arthur and his men had travelled there once before. He had sensed great magic coming from them caves. "but Merlin, I do not want you to go alone. I will ask Gwaine to accompany you. Meet me outside Camelot at ten tonight."

Merlin nodded and moved away as he heard some guards approach. Gaius turned and started to walk back to the castle. He needed to see Gwaine as quickly as possible.

Gaius entered the meeting to see most of the knights assembled around the round table. He looked around for Gwaine to realise that he wasn't there. Arthur dismissed the knights and returned to his throne to think. Gaius approached Arthur to ask,

"Where were the rest of the knights, sire?"

Arthur looked up at the old man.

"Oh yes, you missed the meeting. Morgana has attacked the lower town, we have sent some men to stop her from coming any closer to Camelot. She means to test our defences, which is why we intend to meet her at Camlann as she will not expect us to come from there."

"Of course, sire," Gaius bowed and left to continue his search for Gwaine. "Sire, I hope you don't mind me asking but have you seen Gwaine? I didn't see him at the round table that's all."

Arthur nodded.

"He returned to Camelot from the lower town a few hours ago. I explained the plan to him and asked him to rest after the fight. I was going to ask you to pay him a visit just to check he wasn't wounded."

"Of course, sire. Thank you." Gaius turned and walked out of the room and headed for his chambers to pick up some supplies. It would not help Merlin if Gwaine was wounded. He soon arrived at Gwaine's chambers. He knocked a few times and waited for a reply.

"Come in" Gaius heard Gwaine's deep **(sexy) **voice and entered. He entered to see Gwaine trying to nurse a young women's bleeding leg.

"I was just about to come and ask for you. Eira was wounded at the fight in the lower town against the Saxons." Gwaine explained. Gaius nodded and moved closer to examine the young women's leg. He brought out a bandage and wrapped it around the wound after cleaning it.

"The wound should heal nicely, there's no infection." Gaius finished. "Gwaine, I was wondering if I could have a word with you outside for a moment."

"Yes, of course Gaius." Gwaine stood and followed Gaius out of the room to talk in the corridor.

"Merlin has lost his magic," Gaius said getting straight to the point. "To regain his magic, he must journey to the place where magic is born, the valley of the fallen kings. I wish that you accompany him as I fear that without his magic..."

"He wouldn't last a minute, I always wondered how he escaped all those trips with the knights alive, he's not exactly the strongest person I know." Gwaine looked at Gaius. "Where would I find him?" Gwaine finished. Gaius' face lit up with joy as he began to explain where he had told Merlin to wait. The two discussed the journey oblivious to a certain blonde women on the other side of the door listening carefully to all their plans.

It was much later in the night, most were retiring to their chambers for the night. Gwaine, however, was heading for the stables. He picked out a horse and rode out of Camelot towards the outlining forest.

Eira was doing the same thing but Gwaine wasn't aware of this. She rode through the forest until she reached a secluded spot, she began to call out,

"Morgana! Morgana!" Suddenly she felt cold hand move to in front of her mouth and she froze in fear, she was forcefully turned around to face Morgana,

"I hope that Sir Gwaine has kept you informed?"

"He hasn't kept any secrets from me." Eira replied.

"Good." Morgana smirked.

"Him and Merlin are planning to ride out to the valley of the fallen kings, Merlin wishes to retrieve his powers."

Morgana gasped, she knew that this could ruin all of her plans, if Merlin was to regain his powers her plans of winning the war would surely be demolished.

"Well, we'll just have to stop him then," She turned to Mordred, "Won't we?"

She threw a bag of money at Eira and walked of to mount her horse and rode away.

"Meanwhile, elsewhere in the forest,

"Thank you for coming, Gwaine."

"Oh no problem Merlin, it's what friends are for!"

"I didn't think anyone would trust me after they found out the truth."

"Arthur was just a bit shocked that's all, he just needed a bit of time to think."

"I'm just glad I wasn't executed on the spot." Merlin smiled.

"Arthur would never do that to you."

Merlin turned away and Gwaine decided it best not to continue the conversation. They rode on for a couple of hour, Gwaine directing the chat to Merlin's life after he had left Camelot. They soon reached the valley of the fallen kings. Merlin stopped outside the cave opening and turned to Gwaine.

"Thank you for bringing me here but I must do this myself." Gwaine nodded and reached for his sword and handed it to Merlin. Merlin smiled as he reached for the sword.

"You do know which end to use, right?" Merlin nodded and laughed. Gwaine turned and mounted his horse to ride away. Merlin took in a deep breath and walked into the castle. He was quite deep into the cave when he heard a voice,

"You fooled me very well, didn't you Merlin?"

"I'm not scared, Morgana, face me!" He shouted he began to walk towards a door to see if that would lead him to where he needed to go. He was suddenly stopped by Morgana.

"Nice to see you again, Emerys." She smiled slyly, "Obfiel æstel" The ground began to shake as the rock began to fall blocking up the door leaving Merlin with no way out and no way to retrieve his powers.

**Hola! How are you? What do you think! Please let me know and I wanted to apologise because I haven't really moved the story on in the last chapters so I thought that I needed to move the story on and stop babbling and I think I've kinda done that. Plus sorry, this chapter is un-edited but I'll do that as soon as possible. **


	9. Diamond of the Day- Part 5

**Hey guys! Wassup my biches? looking forward to finishing this Fanfic to be honest. I'm so sorry I didn't upload last weekend. I had to plan for going back to school and I forgot. Don't throw things at me. Anyway here you go!**

Merlin sank to the ground in defeat. He was almost completely ready to give up. His thoughts quickly ran to Arthur, his mind produced visions of Mordred approaching the young king with a sword. Merlin called out to try to help him, hoping Arthur would hear him. Merlin closed his eyes in defeat and touched the wound on his head. He began to think of all the things he could have done to prevent this.

He shouldn't have told Morgana of her powers.

He should have killed Mordred.

He should have stopped Arthur from calling Uther from the dead.

Merlin opened his eyes. The room was lit up by small blue pieces of rock, Merlin was sure they weren't there before. Merlin sensed large amounts of magic coming from these rocks. He closed his hands together in front of him and whispered a spell, silently hoping it had worked he opened his fingers.

A beautiful blue butterfly flew from his palms. He grinned and got up to find a way out of the cave. As he moved through the crystals, his eyes caught one that was revealing images. He turned to examine it more thoroughly. Images flickered through his mind making him aware of the near future. Once the crystals had finished imparting their great information. Merlin stepped back. He had seen a great deal of things that concerned him. The army heading for Camelot one of them. As he thought of what to do. He saw another crystal. This one showing the camp where Arthur and his men were waiting for the battle. He checked to see that Gwaine had managed to return safely back to the camp, then continued to search for Arthur. Merlin saw Arthur and Gwen asleep. He looked closer,

"Arthur. Arthur, I'm sorry I didn't tell you of my magic. Your plan is a good one and it might save the kingdom but you must be aware there is a path along the eastern border your army are unaware of. Morgana means to trap you using this path. Find the path, Arthur or the battle will be lost before it has begun. Find the path!"

Merlin finished and continued to watch what Arthur would do.

*At the camp,

Arthur awoke with a start. He was sure he'd just heard Merlin's voice talking to him. He turned and saw that Gwen had awoken and was looking at him quizzically.

"What's the matter?"

"Merlin." Arthur whispered.

"It was just a dream, Arthur."

"It didn't feel like a dream."Arthur said. There was a short pause as Arthur considered what the voice had said. Then he sprang out of bed, grabbed his jacket and almost ran out of the tent.

As he walked out, Lyon approached him.

"Sire, our lookout have seen Morgana army approaching." Lyon informed the King.

"She will attack before the night is done, prepare the army." Arthur ordered looking around. Lyon bowed and walked away.

"Gwaine! Percival!" Arthur called his **(****and my)** favourite knights.

"Take a group of men to the rear of the camp. You're looking for a secret path leading to the camp. She means to attack from there. We must stop her now!"

Later that night, Arthur rallied the troops to prepare them for battle. He spoke to the men, telling them of the long battle against greed and evil.

Merlin watched from the cave. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned to the ghost of his father,

"Thank you." He whispered.

"I only offered a hand, Merlin. You stand on your own two feet, as you've always done."

"As do you, father. I follow in your foot steps."

"Yes, but your journey has only just begun. You wield a power you can not yet conceal. The crystal cave holds great magic, only at the heart of it you can find this magic. Follow the light, Merlin. Your destiny, awaits."

Merlin looked towards the light and began to walk towards it.

"Good bye, father." he said as he left. He looked at his father, tears in his eyes.

"No good byes, Emerys. For I will always be with you."

*At the battlefront,

There was silence as the men waited for orders from their leader, Morgana looked on from mountains above whilst Arthur was in front of his knights, as they waited for orders to attack.

"Forward men!" Arthur shouted as he raised his sword and the men charged from both sides.

*At the southern front,

Morgana's men ran with hesitation, thinking they wouldn't have any problems. Percival waited for them to appear until he shouted,

"Forward men!"

*The crystal cave.

The rocks fell, as out came Merlin. He wasted no time as he headed for the battle.

The battle was in full swing. Arthur dodging most opponents with his incredible sword work. Mordred was slowly approaching Arthur too. He had gotten into a bit of trouble when some knights cornered him but Morgana helped a lot in that situation. Merlin was still riding at full force through the forest. Hoping he wouldn't be too late. Arthur was starting to feel quite tired. When he saw five men racing towards him, he seemed to have given up. The men almost reached him and Arthur swung his sword but then all fell back with a sudden force. He turned to some other men but they all fell back before they could reach him too. Arthur looked up to see the silhouette of a young man-servant he knew. He smiled at the boy, who turned to cast a spell on some other men approaching Arthur. They all fell back too.

Morgana say Merlin and boiled over with anger.

"EEMMEERRYYSS!" She yelled. He moved his hand and she fell off the ledge into some rocks. Merlin cast a few more spells to help the knights but was distracted by the young dragon flying towards him. He stopped and began to speak to the dragon. It moved towards the knights but stopped and flew away as commanded following Merlin's orders.

Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin for a while but then shouted,

"For the love of Camelot." He led his men to the rest of Morgana's army.

Merlin walks through the empty battlefield. Further on, Arthur had managed to kill another man when he heard one of the knights call him. He went over and held the man's hand. He was unaware of Mordred creeping up behind him. He heard the sword and turned suddenly to stop the sword. Arthur stopped to see Mordred. Mordred took this opportunity to strike Arthur pushing the sword into Arthur's side. Arthur fell clutching his side.

"You gave me no choice." Mordred whispered. Arthur jumped up and ran Mordred through. Arthur looked at Mordred to see him smile as he fell to the ground.

*At the camp site,

Lyon came into the tent to look for Gwen.

"My lady, the battle is won. The Saxons are in full retreat." Gwen smiled happily.

"And Arthur?"

"We'll keep looking." Lyon said assuringly.

Merlin was still wondering through the battle field, when he saw Arthur leaning against the walls of the mountain. he ran to Arthur and picked him up to carry him away from the valley.

Night dawned and Arthur began to wake. He woke to see the back of Merlin as he made sure no one would find them.

"Merlin." Arthur said to get his attention.

Merlin turned to see Arthur conscious and moved to his side.

"Where have you been?" Arthur asked trying to keep normal conversation.

"Doesn't matter now." Merlin replied.

"My side!" Arthur exclaimed and clutched his side in pain.

Merlin went to get some water to give Arthur but he refused.

"So where are we going now then?"

"Avalon"

**Dun dun dun! I'm so sorry about not posting last weekend and I'm sorry for how long this story has gone on. I know. I know it needs to end but I need to stop babbling. Don't worry I'll finish, somehow. But meanwhile, follow, favourite and review to let me know whether you think I should stop babbling too. Bye!**

**Tilly xxx**


	10. Diamond of the Day- Final Part

**Hey guys! I'm back. This is the last chapter. I'm not planning on doing a sequel or a epilouge, sorry. Anyways thanks for reviewing and following and all that. Here you go!**

Merlin was on watch. The fire was starting to go out. Merlin was thinking of the plan to get Arthur to Avalon before he died, he knew he didn't have much time. Gaius had told him that a strike from a sword forged in a dragon's breath was fatal. His journey to Avalon was based on the gamble that Arthur would last till the end of tommorow. He was also wary that Gwaine and Percival would try to find out where the young wizard was taking Arthur. He feared for what Morgana would do to Percival and Gwaine to try to find out where the boy had taken the wounded king.

Meanwhile back at the camp;

Percival and Gwaine listened to Gaius explain where Merlin had gone. He explained how he planned to try to save Arthur. Lyon had very recently explained where the army and Morgana had retreated to. Percival turned to Gwaine and smiled slyly.

"You know how we were talking about what we would do if we ever saw Morgana?" Percival said handing Gwaine a sword. Gwaine smiled and ran towards the horse mounting them swiftly and riding off with Percival not far behind him.

Arthur began to stir and Merlin moved towards him with the broth he had recently prepared out some unlucky rabbits who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. He moved to beside Arthur with the pewter bowl and spoon. Arthur finally opened his eyes to see Merlin crouching over him with a bowl and spoon. The spell invited him to rise and to put the spoon in his mouth. He swallowed the broth and smiled. It was then that he realised that it was Merlin holding the spoon. He tried to get to eye level but sunk and clutched his side and winced at the pain. His eyes widened with shock

"Merlin!"

Merlin ignored the surprise in his voice and moved to tighten the bandage to try to stop the bleeding. His face was expressionless. This confused Arthur.

"It's nice to see you."

Merlin moved the spoon around in the bowl and lifted the heaped spoon back to Arthur's mouth. Arthur moved back slightly. Merlin understood immediately and put the spoon back into the bowl and moved it to next to the fire. He began to remove the young king's boots.

"Why are you still doing this, Merlin?" Arthur said moving his feet back to grab the young warlock's attention. Merlin looked up into Arthur's eyes and whispered,

"It's my destiny. Now come on, you have to eat." Merlin moved back to Arthur's face with the bowl of broth. Arthur reluctantly started eating.

When Arthur had finished, Merlin left him to get some more wood for the fire. He told Arthur to sleep for a couple of hours and that Merlin would keep a lookout. Arthur was woken up a couple of hours later by Merlin lifting him up on to the horse. He groaned at the pain in his side.

"Come on, you overslept. We're running out of time. Merlin threw a cover over Arthur to keep him warm.

Gwaine and Percival were hiding behind a tree. They had managed to track down Morgana, she was now only under the protection of about 4 or 5 Saxons. No problems for the well- trained knights. Suddenly Gwaine leaped up and was charging full speed at Morgana. Percival ran behind him, killing most of the Saxons that got in his way. Percival came up behind Morgana and stuck her with his sword. She clutched her side in pain and Percival smiled but soon the smile faded as Morgana got up and said,

"Did you think killing me could be that easy? No mortal blade can kill a high priestess." Her eyes flared gold and Percival and Gwaine were unconscious on the floor. She looked down at the two knights and smiled.

Merlin and Arthur came to stop. They path had been covered up by leaves.

"Where now?" Arthur asked slowly, it pained him to speak. Merlin lowered his head and whispered an incantation and then lifted his head.

"This way." he said pointing east and pulled on Arthur's horse to move them in that direction.

"How do you know?" Arthur asked confused at the young boys certainty.

"I can see the path." Merlin said quietly.

Arthur had a flash of realisation.

"You lied to me twice, Merlin." Merlin looked up confused. Arthur already knew he had magic, what else did he lie about?

"You let me believe you were an idiot." Arthur finished smiling.

"At least you didn't lie to me." Merlin said with his cheerful grin, "I still think you're a prat."

Arthur smiled at this. Merlin hadn't changed a bit.

"Well your still the most incompetent, useless and lazy servant I've ever had!" Arthur said back quite enjoying having the old Merlin back and their old banter that always left him smiling."

"Well your still a clotpole!" Merlin said biting back the laughter but Arthur could hear it in his voice.

"I still can't believe you called me a clotpole!" Arthur said shaking his head at the memory.

"You deserved it." Merlin replied righteously.

Arthur was about to reply when they heard a shuffle of leave next to them. Merlin stopped Arthur's horse and tried to hide it behind the tree. They saw some Saxon's come into view and Merlin froze. He couldn't afford a hold up Arthur was getting weaker and weaker. He decided he needed to use his magic. He started whispering and Arthur saw some leaves started to move behind the Saxons, they turned and started the run in the opposite direction. Arthur and Merlin relaxed as they ran away.

"You've done this before." Arthur stated.

Merlin smiled, "Well if you weren't such a clotpole..."

Percival awoke to feel a great strain on him arms, they were bound onto the two tree next to him. He tried to pull against them but it was no use. He tried to look around for Gwaine.

* Further down the forest.

Gwaine was just starting to wake too. He woke to see Morgana standing in front of him, petting a black snake-like creature.

"Hello Gwaine." Morgana said slowly. She stepped closer and moved a piece of hair from the young knight's face.

"Poor Gwaine. Handsome, brave Gwaine." She moved the snake closer to Gwaine. He tried to move back but the ropes held him in place.

"Don't be afraid, the Nathair wouldn't bite anyone but my enemies." Morgana's eyes flashed with happiness Gwaine could tell she had lost her mind with her hunger for the throne of Camelot.

"The Nathair were revered in the time of the great priestesses, they were used to great vital information from their enemies. The Nathair's bite is feared throughout the lands. It's said to take over ones soul and has tortured some into madness, insanity." Morgana finished.

She stopped smiling and said with a strong voice.

"Where is Arthur?"

"You think I'd tell you, Morgana?" Gwaine said smiling as if it were the stupidest thing ever. Morgana grew angry. Percival had given up trying to snap the ropes when he heard Gwaine scream. Percival knew he had to help his best friend. He stood and pulled on the ropes with all of his strength. it wasn't long before the ropes snapped and Percival ran to try to find his friend.

"Gwaine!" Percival shouted when he heard a feeble cry.

"Percival." Percival ran to Gwaine and saw the man drained and worryingly pale.

"I'm sorry, Percival. I couldn't keep the secret from her." Gwaine said slowly.

"No, it's my fault. I should never have suggested that we should've gone after her." He said leaning his head against Gwaine's.

"I'm sorry." Gwaine whispered and closed his eyes.

"No." said Percival as he leaned in and kissed Gwaine.

Arthur and Merlin were approaching Avalon now. Merlin was really concerned that Arthur wouldn't be able to make it. He could hardly walk.

Now all that stood between them was the field to the gate. Arthur wasn't feeling very well and Merlin set him down to rest by a stone when he heard a shuffle of leaves behind him. He turned to be knocked over my Morgana's magic.

"You ruined everything," She began to shout, "Almost. Arthur will still die, Mordred has fulfilled his destiny. Arthur was to die by Mordred's hand." She said smiling.

"Well, Morgana. The funny thing about prophecies is that they can be changed." Merlin replied and his eyes flashed gold and Morgana hit a tree. He moved to pick up Arthur sword. As Morgana moved a sword with her eyes and aimed it at Merlin. Me stopped it before it reached him and it fell to the ground. He flicked it hand and Morgana flew back again to hit the tree behind her. Merlin ran up to Morgana and struck her with Arthur's sword. Morgana smiled.

"Merlin! Have we forgotten every thing Gaius has taught us? I'm a high priestess, Merlin. You sword can do noth-" She stopped as Merlin extracted the sword and looked at it. Excalibur shone brightly even in the darkness. Morgana fell to the floor. Merlin looked up to Arthur.

"Looks like you've ended the war, Merlin." Arthur said but then he clutched his side again. Merlin knew he wouldn't make it another hour. He picked Arthur up and ran to the field. He looked up and shouted.

"Akwele seo magdep." Suddenly there was thunder and the great dragon appeared.

"Why have you summoned me, young warlock?"

"I need you help, Arthur is dying."

"There are some thing that even someone with you power cannot help, Merlin. You have done nothing wrong, Merlin but Arthur must die."

"I won't let him die. He's my friend!" Merlin shouted at the dragon.

"When Albian needs him the most. The king will return." Merlin stopped away, tears running down him face. He looked to Arthur. His eyes, closed. Merlin knew he could not do anything now.

OR could he?

Seconds later the dragon was flying and taking Merlin and Arthur away from Avalon. They soon arrived at the place Merlin seeked. Merlin carried Arthur through the monument until he reached the room he was looking for. However he was not expecting to see Anhora standing in the middle by the cup of life and the great stone table.

"Hello Merlin. What brings you to the Isle of the Blessed today?" Anhora asked casually.

"I wish to bring back my friend. He was struck by a sword forged in a dragon's breath." Merlin said trying to control the tears.

Anhora nodded and did not question further.

"The fabric of the universe is a delicate thing. To give a life you must take a life." Anhora said slowly.

"I know, I am willing to give my life for that of a friend." Merlin said telling himself that this was the right thing to do. He knew that Anhora would never trick him like Nimueh. Anhora began to chant the spells that Merlin remembered Nimueh saying too. Anhora stopped and handing Merlin the cup of life. Merlin knew that this was the only way to bring Arthur back so he took the cup looked at Arthur one last time and drank from the glass. He saw Arthur stir and waited for his death. He waited. Suddenly Anhora fell to the ground. Merlin wen to him.

"Why did you do that?" Merlin asked confused.

"Destiny." Anhora said as he closed his eyes.

Merlin just sat there and held the old man's hand, thinking of everything this man had done.

"Merlin?"

Merlin heard the familiar voice of a prat he used to know...

**Tah dah! It's over! *cries at the happy ending that I had to put in. Thanks for everything guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Guys! What's up? I've been really bored recently without my Merlin fanfiction. So I decided that insteard of moaning I would write an epilouge for this story. I'm still a bit unsure on whether or not I should actually a epilouge. I have an idea what it could be about but I'm not sure if the story needs it. Anyway thanks for reading and following. Comment below what you think about me writing an epilouge. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLOOOOO! I ASKED IF YOU WANTED ANOTHER CHAPTER AND YOU ALL SAID THAT YOU DID SO HERE IT IS. P.S I DON'T KNOW WHY I NEED TO TYPE WITH THE CAPS LOCK ON I JUST FELT LIKE IT!**

Merlin rushed down to the throne room. He couldn't believe he was late for another council meeting. Arthur was going to kill him. He rushed past the guards on either side of the big red doors, he pushed the wood and entered. Everyone around the table turned to look at the skinny little boy.

"Ah. Merlin. Glad you could finally make. We were just discussing Henred advance over our northern border. I was thinking of dispatching the knights to intercept them before they got any closer and to help the distressed farmers. I think I will go with them."

"You know what I have to say about that." Merlin said giving the you-know-I'm-right look. Arthur raised his eyebrow. Merlin shrugged and moved to take his place in the seat next to Arthur. Arthur was shaking his head in pretend annoyance.

"Come on, _Merlin. _You've only been part of the council for a month and you've already been late for five meetings."

"Five is an exaggeration." corrected Merlin. Arthur glared at Merlin.

"Yes, of course you right. It's more like 15."

Merlin gave a sarcastic laugh but stopped when he realised that all the other council members were staring at the pair with amusement. Arthur must have noticed it too as he cleared his throat and picked up some papers.

"So, I think that I will be leading the knights to the northern border." He looked at Merlin. "I will give you the opportunity to come with me if you wish."

"Count me in." Merlin said without hesitation.

"Well, I'd be lost without my court sorcerer." Merlin smiled and knew for the first time that he could truly be who he was born to be.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWW, Happy ending. I think I might cry thanks for all of the votes and reviews. I love you all. If you can find a quote from another brilliant fandom then you are amazing. **


End file.
